


The Possibility of Everything

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Melbourne, Phryne's Journey 2019 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: Phryne and Jack muse on their parting and on what will come next.





	The Possibility of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the January 2019 challenge, "Melbourne."

She’d known that someday she’d leave again.

It had never been Phryne’s plan to stay in Melbourne forever, not that she was much of a planner. She’d come here to be sure that Foyle remained locked away, but she loved it here. Loved her house and the weather and the people. She’d stayed for how each of them made her feel. For Jane, who needed both a fairy godmother and a stern big sister; for Dot, who she’d helped transform from a green girl into what promised to be a glorious woman; for Aunt P, whose sons were gone and who saw Phryne more as a daughter than a niece; for Hugh, for Mr. B, for Bert and Cec, those stalwart pillars whose support steadied her. For Mac, whose long friendship had ever been her anchor in the wildness of the world. And for Jack.

Jack might be the most important one of all, as it turned out. Who would have guessed that she’d fall for a serious, hardworking, rather dour detective inspector? Who would have guessed that he was so much more below the surface? And who would have guessed that she’d be willing to tie herself to one place, one career, one man? It was funny that she didn’t feel tied, this time. She felt free.

But of course, circumstances being what they were, just as she’d decided that she would persuade Jack to pursue her, she had to go. She planned to come back, of course. This trip to return her father to her mother’s probably-by-then welcoming arms (and, not incidentally, far from her own life) would take a few months, but she could be back before the new year if she hurried. So she’d hurry. And maybe, just maybe, she’d capture the possibility of more.

*

He’d never thought to leave again. 

Young Jack Robinson had left Melbourne in 1914 on a troop transport to Egypt. It had felt like an adventure, a story where, in the end, he would come home a hero to the accolades of his peers. Instead, he’d come home a wreck of the man he’d been and it had taken him ten years, a strike, and a divorce to become a man he liked again.

It was entirely possible that he’d need another ten years to get over the heartbreak of his upcoming journey, but that couldn’t be helped. She’d asked him to come after her. 

It had taken some doing—the chief commissioner had resisted losing his best investigator (his words, not Jack’s) for upwards of six months, but as Jack hadn’t taken a vacation in years and he’d the seniority to qualify for leave, the chief had had no alternative but to capitulate. 

It worried Jack a bit that he wasn’t sure it mattered that he had the chief’s permission. Would he have thrown away his years on the force to follow a woman—even so remarkable a woman as Phryne Fisher—across the world for nothing but a chance? No guarantees, no promises. Just the possibility of, well… 

His mind flew back again, as it kept doing at odd moments, to the kiss they’d shared on the airfield with its heat and her flavor against his tongue and the soft weight of her body against his. A smile ticked up the corner of his mouth as he considered the possibilities. Really, it was simple when it came down to it. How could he not take the chance? Life with her offered the possibility of everything.


End file.
